Survivor: shipwrecked and hopelessly stranded
by ringseeker
Summary: Tea ,Kaiba and the rest of Yugi's gang get shipwrecked on an island. Will they be able to keep their sanity?
1. The Majestic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! But I bet most of you already knew that.  
  
  
  
ringseeker: ^_^ Hello everyone! Welcome to the ficcy! If you like the story please review; if not suggestions are always welcome! So R&R!!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh sand thought Kaiba as he wearily wiped it from his face. His clothes were damp and smelled of seawater. The hot sun beat down upon him as he struggled to get up. Seto looked around to see beach surrounding him on all sides, overhead flew several seagulls squawking.  
  
" Where am I? And how the h*** did I get here?" the CEO pondered aloud. And then it hit him. Of course! Now I remember! How could I possibly forget? He thought sarcastically.  
  
*~* Two days earlier *~*  
  
"Wow Joey!" cried Yugi. "I cant believe it but after only 2 whole months of none stop work we actually built a boat!!" Yugi gestured towards a crude wooden raft like "boat". It was about 15ft long, 5ft wide, and 2ft deep. The "boat" was made of a variety of different kinds of wood boards roughly nailed together. There was a slightly ripped piece of fabric connected to an upright beam; this was the ship's "billowing sails". And last but not least the entire thing was sloppily painted green with the word Majestic in black on one side.  
  
"Yeah, she sure is a beaute ain't she?" commented Joey wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
Tristan's head appeared from behind the sail that he had been repairing. "Just think by tomorrow we'll sailing in her too."  
  
"Oh please! Don't tell me you three idiots are actually going to sail in that thing?!?" demanded an attractive brown haired girl who appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Awe c'mon Tea" complained Joey. "We worked really hard on da Majestic! It deserves at test run!"  
  
Tea snorted with laughter. " Oh so that's what that trash heap is called !"  
  
"Lighten up Tea."  
  
"You're welcome to come too if you want," added Yugi shyly.  
  
"Uh no thanks"  
  
" Serenity's coming right Joey?"  
  
" uh I think so, my sista wouldn' miss dis for da world!"  
  
"See you should go too Tea!"  
  
"Please…" she said rolling her eyes. Tea thought to herself Like I'd really go just because that goody two-shoes is!  
  
At that exact moment everyone turned and stared at the door. A slightly younger girl with flowing reddish hair appeared at the doorway. She was wearing a light pink summer dress and was holding an empty picnic basket.  
  
" Hey its Serenity!" shouted a happy lovestruck Tristan.  
  
"Wut's up sis?"  
  
"Nothing, I just dropped in to say hi!" she said sweetly. *smiles with eyes closed and waves at the 3 paralyzed guys , the backround behind her goes all pink and sparkly*  
  
Tristan whispers "I think I'm gunna faint" Yugi nods in agreement.  
  
I think I'm gunna barf, thinks Tea.  
  
"Oh I just can't wait until tomorrow" Serenity chimes. "I already know what I'm packing for lunch! It'll be just super!!" *another sickening smile*   
  
Tea shudders as Serenity( who never walks) skips past her, to inspect the Majestic with wide awe-struck eyes.  
  
The door opens once again this time by two nearly identical blonde cheerleaders. Tea couldn't help but try to repress a laugh, she knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"Presenting the greatest dice player ever!!" the cheerleaders sang in unison. "Duke Devlin!!!"  
  
"Thank you Ladies," said Duke winking at one of them who turned bright red while the other scowled jealously.  
  
"You're late man!" shouted Joey.  
  
"Sorry but I brought the paddles"  
  
Tristan takes the paddles. Duke walks up behind Serenity. "Hey Serenity. What's happening?"  
  
"Oh hi Duke," she said without turning around.  
  
"So are you excited about tomorrow?" asked Duke, taking a piece of Serenity's hair and twirling it between two of his fingers. But before she could answer…  
  
CRASH!!  
  
"OWW MY FOOT!"  
  
" Omigosh! Tristan, are you okay?!" screamed Serenity as she pushed past Duke to help Tristan pick up the paddles he "accidentally" dropped on his foot. Tristan smiled triumphantly; Duke frowned.  
  
Of course they needed to be one up on the three stooges hence the four bakas thought Tea as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Tea" shouted Yugi, "you just have to come tomorrow! Uh Kaiba's coming too!"  
  
"Really?" this picked Tea's interest, if the handsome multimillionaire would be coming then the trip might be worthwhile.  
  
"uh-huh" nodded Yugi.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you there then" promised Tea as she left.  
  
Great, now I have to get Kaiba to come too  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ringseeker: well that's it for now! I promise I'll write more! And it'll be better!^_^  
  
please review and tell me what you think of the story so far! 


	2. Anchors away

Ringseeker: Hi!! and welcome to the second chapter!! I just want to thank every one who reviewed me it really makes me happy to see that people have actually read my story !! Anyways…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh  
  
Kaiba: of she doesn't I do!  
  
Joey: No ya don't  
  
Kaiba: yes I do  
  
Joey: howz come?  
  
Kaiba: I own everything  
  
Joey: really?   
  
Kaiba: yes  
  
Joey: thinks seriously for a second oh… okay then  
  
Ringseeker: oo …right well on with the ficcy!  
  
30 min before the Majestic takes sale   
  
At the dock   
  
While Joey and Tristan ran around making the final adjustments to the boat and cargo, Duke was making some final arrangements for himself.  
  
"WHY!?! Why must you leave us like this?"  
  
"You have to understand this is just something I feel I need to do." Duke stated in a heroic like voice. He was talking to his two cheerleaders who were sobbing uncontrollably on each other's shoulders.  
  
One wipes her eyes, "Will we ever see you again?" she cried.  
  
"I don't know," he replied in a dramatic voice. "Maybe ……… someday ………sometime………tomorrow."  
  
"We'll wait for you forever!!" the other sobbed.  
  
While all that was happening Tea and Serenity were standing off to the side. Serenity was wearing a blue and white sailor dress, with her hair tied back in a matching blue ribbon, curled. "Oh, this is sooo exciting!! Isn't Tea?" she asked skipping up and down joyfully.  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Serenity." said Tea boredly. She had only been standing there for an hour and already she wanted to ring Serenity's neck.  
  
"I've never been on a boat before. And to tell you the truth I'm kinda scared."  
  
Tea finally losing it speaks to Serenity in the same honeyed tone. "Aww don't be Serenity, there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of!" she and under her breath "Except that I might throw you overboard!"  
  
Serenity not hearing the last part says, "Thank-you Tea! Did I tell you that you're my bestest best friend ever!!!!"  
  
"No. You didn't." she said. But she really thought " of course you did maybe only a billion times at least!! What's your problem?! Do you have some sort of mental problem or something? God! Where's Kaiba? Yugi said he'd be…wait where's Yugi?   
  
20 min. to go   
  
Kaiba Corp.   
  
"Really I'm serious Kaiba, you absolutely must come or else the entire world will be in peril!!" lied a distressed Yugi.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine! Then the whole world will be destroyed and every one will blame you!"  
  
"Hmph, Yugi , your story is so naïve. Did you really expect me to believe that evil robots from outer space are attacking Domino and are about to destroy the word and the only way to stop them would be to attack them with a blue eyes white dragon and seeing as I am the only one here with one I need to follow you and scare them away?" Seto inhales deeply.  
  
"HOW DENSE DO YOU THINK I AM? DID YOUR SMALL MIND ACTUALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK?!"  
  
"Well, yea- actually no, not really," said Yugi slightly disappointed with himself. "it was worth a try though."  
  
Kaiba gives a dry laugh. Then he says " you're in luck. You've caught me in a good mood. I'll humor your stupid little request and come with you, wherever the h we're going."  
  
"Oh thank you so much Kaiba! I guarantee you'll have fun!"  
  
"whatever" grunted Kaiba as they walked out the door.  
  
10 min.   
  
at the dock   
  
Joey and Tristan sat on a couple of crates to rest, Serenity was "helping" Tea load the last of the supplies onto the Majestic, Duke was still being mobbed by his cheerleaders. For all intensive purposes they were ready to leave.  
  
"S " muttered Joey glancing at Tristan's watch. (note: Joey would still have his own watch if it weren't for a misfortunate hand in Poker last month) "where's Yug? Wut's taken him so long? We' re 'bout ready to leave!" Similar thoughts flashed through the others minds as well.  
  
"Look!" shouted Tristan as he pointed down the road where they could see Yugi jogging slightly ahead of Kaiba who was walking at a leisurely pace but taking wide enough strides so that he wouldn't get too far behind.   
  
"Sorry for being so late" Yugi panted when he reached the others. But they were listening to him instead they were watching Kaiba who was staring disdainfully all around him.  
  
"Eh?! Kaiba?!? Wut're ya doin' here?"  
  
" I was wondering the same thing myself Wheeler."  
  
"He's coming with us," said Yugi.  
  
Kaiba, Joey, Duke, and Tristan: "WHAT?!?"  
  
Tea said simply "of course he is why else would he be here?" as Yugi pushed Kaiba into the boat while the others clambered in as well. Within a few confused minutes all seven of them (Yugi, Tea, Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Serenity) we waving goodbye to the slowly disappearing forms of Duke's cheerleaders on the dock. Little did they know of what awaited them.  
  
ringseeker: well that's it for now!! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading Please review!! 


	3. Serenity: I love Whales!

Ringseeker- hi everyone!! I would like to thank the following reviewers : elvenrarehunter DarkChao1663 and kaiba's run-away bride5 thankz!! well anyways its time, sigh once again for a disclaimer!! sarcastic yay!  
  
Pegasus: takes a long swig of wine am I on? Okay goody! girly laugh drinks more wine hmm ringseeker-girl girly laugh though that's not as (hic) fun (hic) as saying (hic) Kaiba-boy, does (hic) not, at least I don't think owns Yu-(hic, hic, hic) ohhh my head! Sways in spot then collapse drunkenly  
  
Ringseeker: stares at Pegasus with disgust good help is so hard to find, but I think you get what he tried to say so on with the ficcy!  
  
An hour later   
  
"So Joey, where are we going?" asked Serenity as she lazily swirled her hand in the ocean water.  
  
Joey replied in a somewhat upset tone, "well… we were going to dis great island not too far from here."  
  
Duke added in the same tone, "yeah, however, some knuckle head forgot the paddles so all we can do is just drift here aimlessly." Tristan glances around guiltily.  
  
Serenity said in a reassuring voice, "Its okay Tristan we still like you! I know lets past the time with a song!!"  
  
Tea groans. Everyone else-except Seto- seems to agree half-heartedly. Kaiba suggests "how about no."  
  
"Oh come on I'll start us off!"  
  
3 hours later (and after lunch)   
  
Joey, Tristan, Duke, Yugi, and Serenity (all in a very tired voice except serenity who is still perky): -5,302 bottles of pop on the wall, -5,302! You take one down pass it around, -5,303 bottles of pop on the wall…   
  
Tea had fallen asleep and Seto was staring with a look of sheer annoyance and utter concentration into space. When he suddenly cried " WOULD YOU JUST SHUT-UP!! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE OF THIS!!" Tea woke up with a jolt.  
  
Serenity ,not listening to a word he just said, exclaimed "Look!!! A whale!" everyone turned around.   
  
"AHHHHH" everyone yelled. Because just at that moment the whale's huge tail rose out of the water making the rickety boat unstable with the fierce waves. Then with one mighty movement brought it crashing down one the Majestic which was now green driftwood. The passengers were forced without warning under water.  
  
present time   
  
on the beach   
  
Seto looked around at his surroundings. "D it" he muttered. He looked at his bleak surroundings while he tried to make his water logged cell work. "H with that!" As he through it into the sand. of all places why did I have to end up on a deserted island! Now I'm stuck on this spit of land without any contact with the outside, or any other huma… wait that means Yugi and Wheeler aren't here! Thank god! I may get to like this place after all.  
  
Unfortunately for Seto that won't be. But that's next chapter. Sorry if this was sorta short.  
  
Seto: so you'll just leave off there?  
  
RS: yes  
  
Seto: I hate you  
  
RS: you hate everyone! 


End file.
